


"Those Guys Weren't FBI"

by laubrown1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OC, OC POV, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character POV, Stranger - Freeform, Stranger POV - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: The Winchesters are viewed through the eyes of a stranger/civilian.





	"Those Guys Weren't FBI"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short story/drabble I wrote. I hope you enjoy! :)

"People would notice them.

 

Small town people. 

 

Whenever there was an _Impala_ around, two strangers would be nearby. 

 

Two strangers.

 

A taller one with _gold_ in his eyes and the other one with _emeralds_ for eyes. 

 

People would talk about those two strangers saving civilians. Or sometimes, it was just one civilian they would save from _something_. 

 

_Those guys probably aren't real FBI agents_ , people thought. 

 

Small town folk knew just about everyone in the police departments. 

 

_"What's their story?"_

 

_"Why did they disappear?"_

 

_"Why do they disappear after helping people?"_

 

Surely, they have other stories underneath the FBI agent exterior.

 

Those strangers are fascinating and mysterious.

 

I'd like to know their story." 


End file.
